1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable radius anchor for providing a radial transition from a cable pathway, and more particularly to a cable radius anchor for use in connection with providing a radial transition from a wire mesh basket tray.
2. Background
Wire mesh basket trays for routing cables and other wires are generally known. Exemplary such trays are configured as a series of individual troughs attached together in end-to-end relationship to define a path for cables. Each individual trough is assembled from a mesh configuration of spaced-apart longitudinal wires and spaced-apart transverse cross wires, which are each typically composed of metal. Transverse cross wires are arranged to have a general “U” shape and are welded to the longitudinal wires at intersection points, thereby defining the structure of the trough. The general “U” shape in the longitudinal direction provides the trough with a bottom for supporting cables and two lateral sides. Individual troughs are then attached end-to-end to form a basket tray for routing cables of any desired length or configuration.
Basket trays, upon assembly, may be employed for use in routing cables in a variety of ways within a data center, such as beneath a raised floor environment or suspended overhead. Cables supported in the basket tray may be transitioned to and from the cable pathway of the basket tray relative to cable management racks and other electronic equipment in the data center. Transition to and from the cable pathway may be accomplished by dropping one or more of the cables between adjacent wires of the basket tray, which is typically aided by the inclusion of a cable radius anchor mounted on the basket tray. Known cable radius anchors include a mounting portion that attaches the cable radius anchor to the basket tray and a rounded drop portion that eliminates sharp bends where cables enter into and exit from the cable pathway of the basket tray. In this manner, the rounded bend radius of the drop portion reduces the negative impact of excess bending as cables enter and exit the cable pathway of the basket tray.
Known cable radius anchors also present a number of drawbacks that limit their overall effectiveness. Many known cable radius anchors require the use of separate fasteners, such as pins or splice bolts, to physically mount the cable radius anchor to the basket tray. The use of fasteners in attaching the cable radius anchor to the basket tray increases the installation time. Other known cable radius anchors limit the size of the drop portion so as to fit between adjacent wires of the mesh. In this regard, such cable radius anchors are typically much more narrow than the mesh of the basket tray upon which they are mounted. Still other known cable radius anchors require cutting of the mesh in order to allow the radius anchor to be fitted, which damages the integrity of the basket tray.
A need exists for a cable radius anchor wider than the narrowest mesh of a basket tray that can be mounted to or installed on the basket tray toollessly without cutting the mesh of the basket tray. This, and other needs, is addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.